In many day-to-day applications, it is desirable to secure and detach a first item to and from a second item, such as a water bottle to a bag, a pouch to a belt, an accessory to a backpack and so on. However, many existing fasteners are complicated or cumbersome to use. For example, some existing fasteners may require a few steps to secure or detach, or may require two hands to easily operate. Furthermore, some existing fasteners may allow accidental detachment of the two items.